Family
The eight , also written as , are powerful items that appear primarily in Digimon Next, but are intertwined with the frequently appearing concepts of and "Species". Appearances Digimon Next The DigiMemories are special items carried by the Digimon, carried within their hexagonal Mu mark. Each DigiMemory is carried by one who can be considered the pinnacle of their family, either a Tamer's partner or a , and the Demon Lord Barbamon seeks to collect all of the DigiMemories in order to control the world through NEO, whom he intends to birth. Though defeated before accomplishing his goal, Barbamon managed to obtain enough DigiMemories to awaken NEO in an incomplete form, who takes the rest for himself. After seeing that he is not needed, however, NEO returns the DigiMemories to the Digital World, using their power to restore the destruction he caused. Digimon World Digivices DigiMemories Holy DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "VB", which first appeared in Booster 11. Members of this field are generally sacred or angelic Digimon, or those who dwell in holy areas. They are generally of the Light element, and are weak to the Dark element. In Digimon Next, the Sage holding the "Holy" DigiMemory is Piximon. The "Holy" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's hair of flames. Dark DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "NSo" and originally translated as "Soldiers of Nightmares" on Bo-215, which first appeared in Booster 1. Members of this field are generally demonic or undead Digimon, or those who dwell in haunted areas. They are generally of the Dark element, and are weak to the Light. In Digimon Next, the Sage holding the "Dark" DigiMemory is Barbamon. The "Dark" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's body. Dragon DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "DR", which first appeared in Evolve.1. Members of this field are generally draconic Digimon, or those who dwell in volcanic areas. They are generally of the Fire element, and are weak to the Earth. In Digimon Next, the holder of the "Dragon" DigiMemory is GeoGreymon. The "Dragon" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's right arm. Beast DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "NSp" and originally translated as "Spirits of Nature" on Bo-211, which first appeared in Booster 1. Members of this field are generic animal or monster-like Digimon, or those who dwell in desert-like areas. They are generally of the Earth element, and are weak to the Fire. In Digimon Next, the holder of the "Beast" DigiMemory is Gaogamon. The "Beast" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's legs. Aquan DigiMemory <-<-<-<< The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "DS" and originally translated as "Savers of the Deep Blue" on Bo-214, which first appeared in Booster 1. Members of this field are generally aquatic or polar Digimon, or those who dwell in marine areas. They are generally of the Water element, and are weak to the Steel. In Digimon Next, the holder of the "Aquan" DigiMemory is MarineAngemon. The "Aquan" DigiMemory, along with Pichimon itself, is used to create NEO's antennae. Bird DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "WG" and originally translated as "Guardians of the Wind" on Bo-212, which first appeared in the Starter. Members of this field are generally avian or flying Digimon, or those who dwell in grassy or lofty areas. They are generally of the Wind element, and are weak to the Thunder. In Digimon Next, the holder of the "Bird" DigiMemory is Peckmon. The "Bird" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's wings. Machine DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "ME" and originally translated as "Empires of Precious Metals" on Bo-211, which first appeared in Booster 1. Members of this field are generally mechanical or mutated Digimon, or those who dwell in urban areas. They are generally of the Steel element, and are weak to the Water. In Digimon Next, the Sage holding the "Machine" DigiMemory is Andromon. The "Machine" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's left arm. Insect-Plant DigiMemory The is the emblem of the field, abbreviated as "JT", which first appeared in Evolve.2. Members of this field are generally insectoid or vegetation Digimon, or those who dwell in tropical areas. They are generally of the Thunder element, and are weak to the Wind. In Digimon Next, the Sage holding the "Insect-Plant" DigiMemory is MegaKabuterimon. The "Insect-Plant" DigiMemory is used to create NEO's spines. Other fields Dark Area (DA) *First appearance: Booster 4 D-Reaper Zone *First appearance: EX Booster 4 Unknown (UK), originally translated as "Group of the Unknown" on Bo-213. *First appearance: Booster 1 None Digimon with no family *First appearance: Starter 7 Notes Category:Items